


昼夜

by KitschStatue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 是约稿，经同意后放出abo/战场发情的故事
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 18





	昼夜

夜里下起了雨，宇智波家族主宅的门窗紧闭，烛影从没有明灭的机会。如果有哪个探子有这种魄力和能力，胆敢突破重重警戒潜入宇智波家族宅邸的深处，当烛光因宇智波年轻掌舵者发情期的喘息而摇晃，他就能有机会目睹这混乱与罪恶的时刻：宇智波斑发情期的最后一天。

宇智波家族的新任族长分化为了omega。这种消息就算传出去，被放在情报市场上恐怕都没有人会相信。忍者是战斗的器具，alpha意味着锋利，而omega代表着温吞孱弱，活在这个战争的年代奢侈却又必须，应该被藏在家族的最内围，等着生出强大的孩子。

斑在任务中曾见过狼群同样以这个逻辑生活。最强大的狼守护族群，弱小者繁衍后代。但现在他面对自己身体的变化不知所措：难道自己是弱者吗？为什么他会分化为omega，被发情期钳制，在开战的前夜像只发情的母猫弓起脊背，被迫脱下湿透的衣物，难堪地发现新涌出的体液很快就又浸透了被褥？

他把脸埋进胳膊里，“你是有天赋的孩子。”他从小听多了这种夸赞，但又怎么会知道自己体内藏着的竟然还有这种天赋呢？斑急促地喘息着，感觉呼吸都在变得困难，就像他正被捆在一艘沉船的桅杆上。现在它要继续向下沉没了。什么时候才会到底呀？他恼怒地咽下快漫出喉咙的呻吟，无不期待地想到了明天：相比与发情期的搏斗，战场显得更加干脆又直白，胜负是好理解的，而且可以被赢到手里。

一开始，当与他同龄的族人先后拥有了第二性别，斑还并不担心。当泉奈分化为了alpha，他有那么几天都毫无遮拦地放出信息素，像只尾羽刚长成的孔雀，没有任何炫耀的意思——他觉得自己和哥哥分化为更强势的性别只是理所应当。

omega是弱小的、需要保护的。斑过去也这么觉得。在战争最残酷的时期，展示出omega特质的孩子会被更早地送上战场，因为他们展现价值的周期——成长到能生孩子的年龄实在要花太长时间。“以后要把弟弟们都保护起来。即使他们分化为omega也无所谓。”斑曾对年少时的友人发下如此宏愿。但过去怎样说要保护omega，现在的斑就怎样亲身体验到命运的荒谬。

“——我知道有些草药可以阻断信息素的气味。”千手家族年轻的族长在战斗中冷不丁冒出这么一句。

斑向来是享受战斗派，但今天他脸还在发烫，神色也恹恹的，现在被这样一激不退反进，手中团扇与迅猛长出的木藤相撞：“你在威胁我吗？”

他不该靠近的。对于刚发情没多久的omega来说，近距离接触强大的alpha就是告诉身体可以准备受孕了。斑昏头昏脑直想往前栽，像猫身不由己跟着木天蓼，他像是沉进海里，以柱间为源头传来的好闻的香味快要把他整个人浸在里面了。

柱间不觉得他应该抱住斑然后在战场上和他交媾。即使他能这么做，而且正被信息素鼓动着这么做。千手和宇智波目前是敌对关系。而千手柱间和宇智波斑是幼时的挚友。他与漩涡家还有待定的婚约。但他还是硬得能感觉到阴茎撑起裤子贴紧了冰凉的盔甲。他尚存羞耻心，有意识地拉远了距离，有点庆幸他们的决战向来远离族人的主战场。

而斑已经又回到了发情状态。沉重的裙甲下，他感觉到布料正被湿乎乎地黏在臀缝中间，他踉跄两步，反手将武器插在地上支撑身体的平衡，抬起头看到柱间直直地看着他。信息素让斑情绪不稳，他血轮眼内的勾玉不受控制地旋转着连成一线。他告诉自己，这是一个挑战，一个劫难，分化为omega也好，在这种时候暴露也好，人活着就会面对许多劫难，而他会一一克服掉……

劫难是痛苦的。他曾被迫面对亲人离去，被迫与友人分道扬镳，那些痛苦不能将他击败。但发情是快乐的。被信息素支配着想要交配是快乐的。他不由自主想到昨晚自己是怎样蜷起身体，把手探到臀后，最后夹着胳膊达到高潮，低沉的喘息从喉咙里被泵出来，牙齿咬破嘴唇。

他开始自慰。就在目瞪口呆的千手柱间面前。他眯着眼睛，面前的柱间的脸被流进眼睛的汗水模糊，他把手指弯进屁股里，正流着水的肉穴将手指吮得很紧。他呻吟起来，而千手柱间在看他这个事实让他更加肆无忌惮。

宇智波是放纵欲望的家族。

柱间脑袋里突然想到扉间的论断。他仔仔细细地盯着斑的脸，他是第一次近距离看到omega的发情，他挚友的发情——他的手指插在自己的屁股里抽插，喘得那样狠，简直像是自己不肯放开自己的脖子。

他走近了，看到这具柔韧的躯体弯折着像一把弓准备把自己弹射出去。斑的气味充满了他的嗅觉系统，然后斑把湿润的手指抽出来，恶狠狠地扣住了他的手腕。柱间现在不想去想两族的对立、看不见曙光的梦想了。斑的嘴巴开合着，在一些词句上故意压低的声音让话不成句，柱间不知道他到底是要拒绝还是鼓励，但他现在不需要任何拒绝或鼓励了，年轻的木遁使拥有一根真真正正的远超正常尺寸的成年alpha的阴茎，它只是插进了一小截，斑就忍不住向前歪倒，抓紧团扇的握把，站立的腿微微发抖。

他们不需要什么预先准备，斑屁股里的水多得过头，他岔开大腿，在柱间的阴茎捅进他身体里时嘶嚎。他还握着武器，就像面前还站着自己的敌人，而他随时都能战斗——直到柱间把自己完完全全插进去，沉重的肉棍直捅得他腰眼泛麻，小腹酸痛，他放弃了思考，把自己被撑满的肠子和入口微微张开的生殖腔交了出去，而柱间照单全收。

他们尽情地、像是有了上顿没下顿似的交媾，像两颗被剥了皮的葡萄要把彼此榨干，将一切搞得乱七八糟汁水淋漓。这两个敌对家族的领袖盔甲摞在一起，抛掉的理智被不应期捡回来然后再主动丢掉，非要一直做到体力耗尽，精疲力竭不可，要让能怀孕的怀孕，能高潮的高潮。

很快他们吸引了别人的注意力。于是两个家族的所有人目瞪口呆，看着这两个人是怎样着了魔般做爱，在众人面前光天化日地做爱，毁掉了自己的名声和人生。

他本来有婚约，两人门当户对。

他本来能带领我们打败千手。

有人这样喃喃自语。

——现在这样的人生全都完了，再也不能回头了。在场的人全都恍恍惚惚，又一天的争斗结束了，所有人都意识到天黑了，从此在夜里他们要以另一种逻辑活下去了。

end


End file.
